


Team Protect 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Team Protect 2

Clint is the protector.  
He always protects every one.  
That is the job of a sniper.  
Silently taking out out targets.  
Before they know. 

He us the team protector.   
The team takes out the bad guy,  
While Clint watches their backs.  
He is the protecter of the protector.  
He holds all the lives in his hands.  
A big responsibility. 

He is the only,  
One they trust.   
Since he never ever misses.  
He is their trump card,  
When all else fails.  
He does not have superhuman strength,   
But he protects his team,   
Better than anyone else.  
He watches over them.  
Like a guardian angel.


End file.
